


Body Parts

by laureltreedaphne



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureltreedaphne/pseuds/laureltreedaphne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom contemplates Billy's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating fic over from LiveJournal - this is from 2003. Written for a challenge where five one-hundred word drabbles were put together to tell a story.

Dom can still remember sitting in his classroom in Berlin as a young child, reciting sentences about the parts of the body in unison with his classmates. As they chanted, the teacher stood at the front of the room nodding her approval, her slightly graying head bobbing gently back and forth. The lesson has always stayed with Dom. He's not quite sure why.

**Hands**  
 _Haende sind zum beruehren ergreifen und halten da.  
Our hands are for touching, and holding, and reaching._

Dom's hands are constantly in motion. When he speaks he gesticulates wildly, when he's near someone he feels the need to touch them. Billy's hands, he thinks, are his hands' polar opposites. They're always silent, always serene, constantly held in his pockets or by his side. Dom likes to imagine that their silence gives them power, makes their gestures more important somehow. Dom knows it's the power that causes heat to seep through his shirt when Billy claps a hand on his shoulder, knows the power's responsible for the thrill he feels when Billy's hands grasp his own, silencing them.

**Neck**   
_Mit dem Hals dreht man den Kopf und so sieht man die Welt.  
Our neck turns our head, and helps us to see the world._

Billy's neck is distracting. It's nothing but a long expanse of smooth, pale skin, shouldn't be anything special really, except for Dom can't stop thinking about what it would look like with small red teeth marks right above the collarbone, can't help wondering if the hollow between his Adam's apple and his jaw would be sensitive, if it would quiver beneath his touch. Dom watches the skin stretch, smooth and perfect, when he throws his head back to laugh, watches the tendons shift beneath it as Billy turns his head to smile at him, and allows himself to be distracted.

**Eyes**   
_Sehen beobachten und lernen tut man mit den Augen.  
Our eyes are for seeing, and learning, and watching._

Dom finds it disconcerting sometimes, how Billy's eyes are much more perceptive than they should be. How they soften when he somehow knows that Elijah's homesick.. How they sparkle with mirth when he manages to figure out that Dom's sustained some sort of minor injury, despite Dom's best efforts to keep his pain hidden from his castmates. How they change once he's on camera, so that they're not the eyes of Billy Boyd looking out of a Hobbit costume, but are the eyes of Peregrin Took instead. Dom often wonders whether Billy sees with his eyes or with his heart. 

**Feet**  
 _Fuesse sind zum gehen laufen und stossen.  
Our feet are for walking, and kicking, and running._

Billy's feet aren't particularly graceful. They don't allow him to float around a dance floor the way Orlando's do, and they don't let him walk with the practiced movie star gait that Elijah seems to have mastered. Dom realizes that despite that, they serve him just fine. They allow him to stand up on a surfboard and revel in the feeling of a perfectly captured wave, they let him hold his stance on a snowy mountain and grin as he throws a huge snowball at Sean. For some reason, Dominic takes comfort in the fact that Billy's feet are grounded. 

**Lips**   
_Sprechen singen und essen tun wir mit den Lippen.  
Our lips are for speaking, and eating and singing. _

Billy licks his lips when he's thinking, when he's nervous, when he's concentrating, and when he's talking. Nervous habit, he explains, when the cast laughs and points out how provocative it looks, just can't stop. Dom's not surprised then that, when Billy's hands and neck and feet and eyes have finally gotten to be too much for him to handle, and he's pressed Billy against the side of a trailer, the lips that he finds underneath his aren't smooth and soft like he's imagined them to be, but are slightly chapped and perfect, the way he knows they should be.


End file.
